


Take Me over

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Natasha Romanov, F/M, Foreskin Play, I blame so many people for this, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex Pollen, Skinny Steve Rogers, honestly I had no idea what the fuck to expect when I wrote this, romanogers - Freeform, sex pollen Steve Rogers, some knife play, ugh this turned out to be more feels than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was strange, to see the strong leader of the Captain, half naked and tied down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me over

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing with this one. Only that I’m trying to combine different kinks/troupes together and see what the fuck I get out of them.
> 
> So yeah, I’m just experimenting and shit, whatever
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

It was strange how things led to this situation that was at hand. Steve, Tony, Sam, and Bucky were all on a small simple mission which quickly headed down south extremely fast. Somehow Steve ended up getting separated from the group as he was captured. It took a long time for the trio to get back their fearless leader, but what they found shocked him. There laying strapped down onto a table was none other than Captain America, but the thing was, it wasn’t.

Strange right?

Somehow he reverted back to his skinny self, but what Tony found after scanning his body was what shocked them all next. Steve was exposed to copious amount of sex pollen drugs, not only that but somehow there was a chemical that was laced with it. And that chemical caused Steve to revert back to his normal non-super soldier self. Though despite being skinny and smaller, Steve somehow retained his strength and knocked back Sam when he was helping getting the straps off. Thanks to Bucky, they managed to retain him, though the small blond fought back. Tony also noticed that the extreme exposure of the pollen managed to make Steve, _extremely_ aggressive.

* * *

 

“You’re kidding me right?” Natasha crossed her arms.

Tony gave a small nervous smile. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“Damn punk gave a mean left hook,” Bucky grumbled as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

“It’s fascinating,” Bruce was reading the scans. “I mean not only did this chemical cause Steve to become smaller, but manage to activate certain aggressive behaviors.” The scientist frowned at the readings. “And most of these negative behaviors were caused by the sex pollen that he was exposed to.” Bruce looked at Tony. “My guess it was a failsafe incase Steve fought back, which in his case, he probably did, so they probably continued to use it in order to subdue him.”

“Why the pollen?” Clint asked.

Bruce shrugged. “My guess is to put Steve into a state in which he no longer has any motor functions. Something similar to being intoxicated, helplessness is what they were going for. These sort of things are something that Steve’s not normally used to. Not only that but Steve can get pretty aggressive when he’s extremely pissed, that’s why he always locks himself in the gym after a mission gone bad.” He pushed his glasses back up. “Knowing that Steve’s anger would probably cause him to fight back even more, increasing his sexual need was the only logical way they could go, in their case.”

Tony groaned. “This is why we needed Cap to pop that cherry of his. So shit like this doesn’t happen.” He groaned as Natasha elbowed him hard.

“Even if you did that Stark, I’m pretty sure it still wouldn’t have helped.” The red head glared at the billionaire.

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Natasha’s right, the serum prevents any disease or illness to harm Steve’s body. Though it can only do that at a certain rate, since they’ve continuously exposed him to the sex pollen, the serum didn’t have enough time to fight it off.” He examined the readings once again. “Even with their cure, it still would take a long time for Steve to get back to his normal self.”

“So we just hire some hookers and let them help out Cap.” Tony clapped his hands together. “I can see it now _‘Women preforming their patriotic duty by helping out Captain America with his extreme sex drive’_ imagine the publicity.” This time it was Bucky that elbowed Tony. “Ow, what is it, hit Tony day?!”

“Shut it Stark,” Bucky snapped at him. “If you listened to what Steve said, then we wouldn’t be in this mess, but no, your dumbass just had to see what the scientists were doing.”

“I’m a man of science, sue me.” The rich genius crossed his arms and pouted.

Thor frowned. “So what do we do for Lord Steven?”

“Nothing right now.” Bruce got up from the chair. “The only thing we can do is leave him in that containment room. We were lucky that it’s super soldier proof.”

“So we just let him ride it out,” Natasha worried for her captain.

The doctor nodded. “That’s all we can do.” He noticed the frown on her face. “I know it sucks that he’s in that room, punching at the walls and making a mess of things, like a wild animal in a cage, but that’s all we can do. Keep him locked up.”

“You mean caged up,” she growled a bit. “Steve’s not an animal. He’s a human being that’s hurting.”

“Natasha, I understand your concern, but like I said, there’s nothing else we can do.”

“What about recreating the antidote.” Sam spoke up. “I mean, if we have enough of those, shouldn’t that help Cap out?”

Bruce thought for a bit. “That could help, but it’ll take a while and I’ll need to see the formula they used.” He looked at Tony. “You guys are going to need to go back to that HYDRA base.”

“I’m staying here,” Bucky crossed his arms. “I’m not going to leave Steve while he’s hurt.”

“Well suit yourself Barnes,” Tony shrugged. With that both he and Sam left the lab to get prepared.

* * *

 

Natasha frowned as she looked at the steel hatch that was locking Steve up. It pained her to think the torture the blond was going through at this very moment. When they were creating the room for him, a two way mirror was first suggest, but Bruce was against the idea. Saying that things would get ugly as Steve was in an uncountable state and that there was a good chance that they would probably end up seeing the good captain jerk himself off in front of everyone, without him even knowing.

“You’re worried for him,” she turned around and spotted Bucky leaning against the walls. “You’re frowning and you’re glaring at the hatch.” He smirked at her. “Definitely worrying over the punk.”

“I just hate being useless.”

“You’re not the only one.” Bucky was standing next to her now. “It sucks what he’s going through. All this overstimulation is hurting him. Even if someone were to help him, I’m sure that he’ll end up getting them hurt.”

Natasha grinned. “Yeah, despite being reverted back to his pre-serum self. He can still kick ass.”

“Always did, with or without the serum.”

_A few months later_

“Alright, make sure he’s secured.” Bruce instructed both Thor and Bucky.

It had taken a while for Bruce to replicate the antidote the HYDRA scientists had created for the sex drug. Both the god of thunder and the ex-HYDRA assassin had helped secure the struggling blond. They had to release copious amounts of knockout gas so Steve wouldn’t attack them once they entered his room, not only that but they had to clean him up. Natasha watched through the glass as the duo was securing the woozy super soldier, who had currently woken up from his nap as the serum was kicking into overdrive. Once strapped in, the two quickly left the contained room and joined the others.

“Hopefully the antidote will work.” Sam looked at their leader with worry.

“If anyone can create the antidote, it’s Banner.” Tony smiled at the scientist.

“Thanks Tony.” Bruce pushed his glasses up. “Alright, let’s get this show started.” He pressed a button which released the anti sex-pollen gas into the room.

They all watched as the small super soldier struggle against his confines. It took a while before the fog cleared out, what they noticed was that Steve was still small.

“What the hell?!” Tony was surprised to see Steve still at his pre-serum state. “I thought this thing was supposed to cure _all_ of it!”

“It was!” Bruce cried out, he read over every single data they had come back with. “Are you sure you guys got everything?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, FRIDAY scanned the entire area and everything was in the computers. We downloaded everything, so it should’ve worked.”

“They probably had a failsafe.” Bucky frowned at their current situation. “Only keep files of the cure for the sex pollen and not the chemical they used to revert Steve back to his skinny self.”

“Great,” Tony grumbled as he pouted. “Now we’re stuck with a small Captain America.”

“We should be grateful that Lord Steven still retains his strength.”

Bruce just sighed. “Let’s just get him out of there and move him to the recovery room.”

Once Bucky and Thor entered the containment room they began to take off the restraints. What happened next was something they weren’t expecting. Thor cried out in surprise as Steve head butted against his nose, while Bucky was thrown onto the floor as Steve grabbed his flesh arm. The small super soldier used this moment to run out of the room while his victims were recovering.

“Shit,” the doctor looked at the data.

“What the hell was that all about?!” Clint was shocked to see what happen.

Tony called for his armor, once he suited up, he immediately began to look for Steve throughout the tower. Clint, Sam, and Natasha put their comms on and ran off to gear up.

 _“You want to tell us what the hell that was about?”_ Tony was flying throughout the building as his thermos scans were looking for Steve.

“I don’t know what happened, all of a sudden his readings were fine, but his hormonal levels are still high!”

 _“That’s not good.”_ Sam added as he was also flying around looking for Steve.

“Yo doc, wanna tell me what the fuck that was about,” Bucky groaned as he slowly got up.

“It seems that Steve isn’t back to his normal self.” Banner frowned as he was looking at Steve’s readings. “I don’t understand, it should have cured him!”

 _“My guess, is that the serum was too busy trying to get rid of the knock out gas as well as the antidote.”_ Natasha stated as she ran through the halls.

 _“Just great, now we still gotta deal with a sexual frustrated Cap.”_ Everyone froze as they heard Clint curse as he began to shoot his arrows. _“Out of all the places he had to pop out of, it just had to be a vent.”_

 _“Clint where are you.”_ Natasha asked.

Clint grunted as he was trying to fight off Steve. _“I’m in the communal room.”_ Everyone heard Clint groan as Steve ended up knocking the archer out.

 _“Clint, Clint are you there?”_ Natasha frowned and immediately sprinted.

Once Bucky and Thor recuperated, they began to search for their team leader.

* * *

 

Natasha quickly ran to the sight of Clint’s bruised body, she kneeled down as she got close.

“He’s still breathing,” she was relieved, but couldn’t spare time to relax. Natasha knew that Steve was on the loose and had to find him.

The spy began to list the places in the tower where he would probably go. Quickly she ran off to the one place she knew Steve would probably head to next, _the gym_. Once the door opened, she scanned the room and was on high alert. She blocked a kick that the blond gave to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of his flustered and sweaty body.

“This is no time to be surprised,” she mumbled as she blocked another one of his attacks. “Stop this Rogers, you need to calm down.”

Steve growled and charged at her, they both knew each other’s movements and manage to stave off each one’s attack. What happened next took Natasha completely by surprised. Somehow Steve managed to do her signature move, thanks to his small and lithe body. She grunted as her back hit the mat and felt his hands gripping her arms as he straddled her. Natasha could hear his heavy breathing and felt his raging boner through his pants.

“Steve, calm down, let us help you.” She yelped he pressed down on her. “Damn it Steve listen to me.” Figuring out her words weren’t enough, she threw her weight to her right side to throw the blond off of her. Before Steve had a chance to recover, the spy used her signature move with a garrote, using the wire to press against his neck.

Steve was grunting and thrashing about as he tried to throw her off. Natasha landed on her feet as he threw her over his head. The soldier ran for her, but Natasha was quick to think as she threw two bolas, one wrapped around his arms and torso, while the other one wrapped around his legs. Steve grunted as he fell onto the ground and struggled to get free.

“Try all you want Steve,” she crouched down in front of him and pulled him up by his hair. “But these babies are made with vibrainum, so you can’t escape.”

“Nat,” he groaned out. His body was completely drenched in sweat. “I need, I need-,“ before he could finish, the blond was completely knocked out.

“Got’em,” Clint grinned as his tranquil arrow knocked out their leader. “Nat, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she held the small soldier against her frame. “He needs help.”

“Uh yeah he does,” Tony said as he walked up to the two. “Like extreme help.”

The spy glared at him. “You don’t understand, he was talking to me.” She looked down at the sleeping blond. “He said he needed something.”

* * *

 

“This is a bad idea,” Clint was throwing his hands up. “A _very_ bad idea.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Agreed, Natalia you don’t what you’re doing!”

“I do know what I’m doing. I’m helping Steve.” She rolled her eyes at the two. “Steve said he need help, _my_ help.”

“Why you,” Tony looked at her suspiciously. “Why do you think he needs your help?”

“Because the way he said it, the way he looked at me.” Natasha could see the need for her, through his blue eyes full of lust. “Let me help him.”

Bruce tried suppress the oncoming headache by rubbing his head. “Are you sure about this Natasha?”

“Wait, you’re actually going to let her do this?” Sam was shocked. “No offense doc, but are you sure this will help.”

“I don’t know,” Banner sagged his shoulders in defeat. “But if Natasha’s sure about this, then we need to try.”

“Alright,” Tony said in defeat. “What do you need?”

* * *

 

When Steve found himself back in the containment room he was in for months, his first instinct was to go on a pure rampage. As he leaping off the bed, chains appeared from the wall behind him and tugged him back onto the bed. Struggling and thrashing about, more chains appeared from the ground and had his legs spread out on the bed. He growled wildly as he tried to escape, his whole body jerking but the chains didn’t’ budge.

“Steve,” he heard the soft warm voice and calmed down a bit. “You need to relax.” His breathing slowed as his eyes widened at the figure approaching him. Natasha stood in front of the bed. She wore a black corset, with her signature red hour glass in the middle, and high heel leather boots that hugged her legs.

“Na-Natasha,” he breathed out.

“It’s alright Steve, I won’t hurt you.”

“Please,” he whined. “ _I_ need _you_.”

She got on the bed, kneeling between his legs, her hand brushing against a thigh. “I know, I’m here to help you.”

“Please, please Tasha,” he whimpered softly. “Everything hurts, everything’s burnin’ up.”

“I know Steve, I know.” She stroke his thigh gently. “I’m going to help you.”

“ _Please_ Tasha.” His back arched, needing more of his touch.

Steve’s body shivered as he felt her lips on his thigh, a moan escaped his lips as her lips pressed against his clothed erection, and then made her way up leaving soft peppered kisses on his stomach. He groaned as her lips grazed against his neck and onto his jaw. His hands clenched above him as she kissed him, softly but then with more heated passion. Natasha could feel his body burning up beneath her hands. He whined as she broke away, his whole body completely sensitive to her touches as her nails lightly dragged against his chest.

“I’m going to take care of you Steve,” she whispered against his jaw. “I’m going to take care of you, just like you take care of me.”

“Want you, want Tasha.” He whimpered and whined. “Always want Tasha.”

The spy nuzzled against his cheek. “And I want you too. I’m here to help you Steve. Let me take care of you, yeah?”

The pads of her thumb brushed against his cheeks as she straddled his hips. She moaned at how painfully handsome he looked right now, despite his small stature. His hair matted against his forehead from sweating, his chest heaving, and his eyes were as dark as the stormy skies. Still she could see the love, the love he for her he had suppressed for so long, now coming into the fold. His breath shuddered as her lips were on his chest, with the overexposure of the sex pollen his body was completely sensitive. Steve cried out as her tongue was twirling around his nipple, pressed against the hardened tip. The blonde’s body was completely racking from her touches.

“Relax Steve,” she stroke his chest. “Relax baby.”

He tried to slow down his breathing as Natasha continued pleasuring him. Steve needed her touches to help ground him out, to know that everything would be okay.

“Nat,” he breathed out. “Can you please blindfold me?”

She was shocked at his question. “Are you sure.”

“Please,” his body was shaking slightly. “I-I just need it. Please, I need, I need to focus on your touch.” He pulled against the chains around his wrists. “Please, I need some sort of distraction.”

“Alright,” she reached over onto the small nightstand and grabbed a black blindfold. Carefully she wrapped it around his eyes and tightened it, though not to too tight. “Good?”

He nodded. “Yeah, better.”

She smiled and stroked his chest as he was relaxing a bit more. Steve whined as her lips were on his neck again as her left hand brushed against his nipple. Not once did she ever imagine having Captain America underneath her, bound and blindfolded. He whimpered about how much he needed her. She went back to kneeling between his legs, her nails lightly dragging up and down his skinny thighs. Still she could feel how powerful he was. Steve bit his lip as her hands would stroke around his groin. Natasha noticed the dark stains on the boxer briefs he wore. He was painfully hard and could show with the amount of come his cock was leaking.

Now she understood why he needed the blindfold, so he wouldn’t be solely focus on the pain his cock was feeling. He wanted to make sure that he would be completely distracted by her touch. She decided to roll his right nipple between her thumb and forefinger. His back arched against her touch as her mouth wrapped around the left nipple. She could feel the thunderous beating of his heart.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered lovingly against the spot above his heart.

The red head brushed back his hair as she kissed his forehead. She could feel the need of release desperately radiating off from his body. Natasha took out a small knife from her right boot and pressed the cold steal against his heated skin. Steve stiffened a bit, from the cold metal touching his burning body, he moaned softly at the sensation. The contrast between hot and cold. Natasha could feel his heart racing from the unsuspecting object.

“Steve,” she called out to him as he noticed how tense he was. “Calm down Steve. I’m not going to hurt you.” Natasha gave his cheek a loving caress. “Trust me, okay?”

“Okay,” he breathed out and relaxed.

She stroke his chest as he went still when the tip of the blade touched his skin, and smiled when relaxed once more. He arched his back as she made small circles on his chest with the knife, still making sure she didn’t pierce any skin. Steve mewled as he felt her drawing her signature on his torso, he purred as he could feel her marking him.

“Mine,” she said hotly against his ear.

“Always yours,” he answered back.

He winced slightly as her blade nicked his cheek, drawing out some blood. Natasha gently licked his wound and whispering apologies against his ear. His back arched as he felt the knife against his clothed erection. Steve slightly winced as he felt her pulling the waist band of his boxer brief and cried out as the knife ripped the fabric, releasing his drooling cock. Natasha couldn’t help but moan at the sight of his fat cock drooling with his seeds.

“Can you imagine it Steve,” she breathed against his stomach. “Picturing me wrapping my lips around that pretty fat cock of yours? Makes a pretty picture, doesn’t it?”

“Oh god yes,” he panted, his hips bucking against her light touch.

He moaned as the knife swiped some of his come from the tip of his cock. The blond cried out from the image of seeing her lick his come from the blade. Natasha’s left hand gently pulled on his foreskin, covering the weeping head. Steve nearly jumped as he felt the tip of the blade gently stroking the hooded skin. He felt it against the small opening and his breathing quickened. Natasha smiled as more of his come was spilling out and coating the tip of her knife. Again, she brought it to her mouth and swiped his come from the tip. Steve heard it dropping onto the floor and tilted his head curiously as to what she was going to do next. His hips bucked as she felt the tip of her index finger, fingering the hole of his foreskin. Thanks to the sex pollen making Steve’s body completely sensitive, he couldn’t help but bite down on his lip as her finger was circling the tip of his cock through his foreskin. This thin piece of flesh was completely sensitive because of what was going through his system and couldn’t help but leak out more come due to her ministration.

Natasha took her finger out from the opening and licked it, moaning at the taste of his masculine essence. Steve cried out as her tongue was now playing with the hooded skin. Cries of pleasure echoed through the containment room as her tongue flicked at the sensitive skin. Her lips sucking at it as if she was sucking on a straw. Steve felt his body on complete over sensory mode. Natasha could feel his body vibrating from her oral play, her teeth gently scraping on his foreskin. She could feel his body completely heating up from her teasing. Steve shuddered in relief as she pulled down the flap of skin and began to suck on the head of his cock. Her tongue licking the side of his throbbing erection, the tip of her wet organ tracing the veins while making its way towards the underside of his cock head. His body jerked in response to the touch of her hand on his balls, the nails gently scraping at the skin.

She moaned as his cock was drooling more of his come into his mouth, the vibrations of her moan spilling onto his hardened cock. His breathing quickened from the over stimulus his body was receiving from the red head. The blonde’s hips twisting and turning, causing his cock to move back and forth in her mouth, just made it worse as he was getting more pleasure out of it. He could feel the pad of her thumb brushing against the hole of his ass. The moment her thumb pressed against his taint, Steve arched his back and came into her mouth. Natasha’s body flushed as his cock spewed out his masculine essence into her mouth. Splattering all over the roof of her mouth and tongue.

Steve relaxed a bit as she stroked his stomach with her right hand while she was sucking more of his come until there was no more, and was now cleaning up the mess. He could feel the silky tresses of her hair as she nuzzled against his stomach.

“You did good baby,” she gently patted his shoulder.

“Nat,” he whimpered as he felt himself getting hard again. “Please, I-I need more, _please_.”

“Didn’t I say I was going to take care of you Steve,” she brushed his hair lovingly. “I will Steve, I’m going to take care of you.”

He mewled as he felt her leather clad pussy rubbing against his hardness. The feel of her juices dripping on his throbbing cock as she pressed down hard against him. Steve moaned at the feeling of their mix juices spilling onto his stomach as she rocked back and forth. Natasha could feel the warmth of his body, heating up the desire in the pit of her stomach. Not once did she ever think that she would have sex with Captain America, _no_ , Steve Rogers. She never imagined herself, giving herself to his pre-serum self, but she was glad that his first time would be like this. To make love with a person by showing them your true self.

Steve felt the weight of her leaving him, whining a bit at the loss of contact. Once she got out of the corset and took her high heel boots off, she straddled his hips again. His head dropped back as he felt her bare pussy rub against his cock. He could feel the heat of her core causing his cock to twitch from the contact. His hips began to buck against her, trying to relieve some of the tension he was feeling below.

“Hush Steve,” she stroked his cheek. “Calm down baby, there’s no need to rush.”

The blond did what he was instructed. His body reacting to the feel of her hands on his cock. Natasha took him with her right hand, rubbing the tip of his length against her throbbing clit. They both moaned at the sensation. Steve cried out as he felt her rubbing his cock head against her folds, more of her juices spilled onto his cock. The red head placed her left hand on his shoulder as she aligned himself and began to sick down. Steve moaned at the feel of being inside of her while Natasha moaned at the feel of him stretching her out. The way his thick cock was splitting her so damn good, made her body sing in pure pleasure.

His hands tugged against the chains as he was fully seating inside of her. The heat of her walls enveloping his cock, it was a much better feeling than his hands. He could imagine the way she looked above him, her face flushed with pure lust and raw passion. Her breasts swaying from the movements of her hips. Steve could picture her beautiful fiery red hair flying as she rode him. The imagery caused Steve to throb even more and in turn made him move his hips against hers. Natasha smiled as she felt him harden inside of her, knowing that he was picturing of what she looked like now.

“Can you imagine me Steve,” she purred. “Me touching myself as I ride you.” Her left hand slipped between where they joined. Steve’s body jerked as he felt her hand brush against his cock while it stroke her clit. Every time her hand stroke down, it would slip down even further and brush against his cock.

“Oh god yes,” he moaned.

“Tell me what else you are picturing.”

Steve’s body shuddered. “I picture you cupping your breasts. Seeing you drop your head back and moans escape those beautiful lips of yours.” The blond licked his own. “I imagine you clenching around me tightly as you near your orgasm.” Natasha mewled at his words. Sometimes, I picture you coming, seeing you lose yourself from the overwhelming pleasure you receive from my cock.”

“Who knew Captain America had a dirty mind.”

She cried out as he gave a sharp thrust. “Steve Rogers has a dirty mind.”

“Indeed he does,” she patted his hair.

Her hips rotated in a figure eight making Steve moan aloud. She looked down at his body, drops of sweat rolling down his head, his veins popping as his body clenched up each time he bucked his hips. How beautiful he looked, so lost in desire and pleasure, how his body flushed with heat. Being inside of her only fueled the already sexual desire his body had. Natasha could hear the clanging of his chains as he tugged against his restraints as he rutted against her. She knew that if it weren’t for the restraints, Steve definitely would make sure she wouldn’t walk for days. The chains made her in control of the situation, she needed to help him with his release.

Steve howled as he felt her walls tightening around him. He cried out as the knuckles of her right hand was brushing against the ring of muscles of his ass. The feel of her index finger tracing the ring of muscles gently, making his body shiver in delight. It was starting to overwhelm him completely. Her inner muscles clenching around his hardened cock while her index finger stroke outside his asshole. His body was too sensitive to her touches that it was becoming too much for him to handle. He felt her hands roaming all over his torso. The smell of her and the feel of her was over stimulating him. The sex pollen made it worse because of how sensitive he was to any sexual caresses.

His body tighten when she took his right nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. Steve felt himself getting too hot and the feeling of being over the edge was getting closer.

“Steve,” she whispered against him. “Look at me.” He blinked his eyes a few times and noticed himself staring into a pair of green eyes. “Eyes on me baby.”

He watched as she rode him, the images in his head couldn’t compare to the real thing. His fingers twitched, wanting to cup her breasts in his hands. Steve cried out when the need to touch her grew and bucked his hips helplessly.

“Don’t cry baby,” Natasha kissed his cheek. “Focus on being inside of me, yeah? Come on baby, come for me. I want to see you come.”

His eyes widened as he saw that smirk of hers, her hands on her breasts and began to play with them. Steve groaned in response as he drooled at the sight. It was pure fucking torture, not being able to touch her. Still he moved against her, thrusting up every time she went down on him. They fucked as they fought together, in sync, in tune, as a well-choreographed dance. Steve cried out as she gripped his hair tightly, she grounded her hips against him, only allowing Steve to roll his hips. Even though he retained his super soldier strength in his small body, the sex pollen caused his sexual needs to overrule his body. The need for release increased with every movement. His balls were tightening as she circled her hips. The veins rubbing deliciously against her walls while his dark blond curls rubbed against her clit.

Natasha moaned as he rubbed all of her sweet spots. Her hands falling on the sides of his head, allowing Steve to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She mewled as his teeth scrapped the hardened nub and his tongue twirling around it. He moaned against her breast as her hips continued to move. Natasha felt herself getting close to her release, her body was trembling and her snatch was clenching around Steve’s cock. The moment she slammed down hard on his cock, Natasha cried out her release. Her body trembling as her juices spilled out from her core and spilling onto their thighs and the bed sheet.

Steve growled as he rocked against her as his own release was nearing. He bit down hard on the teat, which was still inside of his mouth, as he came hard inside of her. Natasha sobbed against his neck as his warmth was spilling deep and triggered another orgasm out of her. The heat of his seeds spilling out of her and added onto the mess her own juices had created. Steve whined as he slowly rocked his hips while his cock was softening inside of her. He whimpered as Natasha pulled him out of her, causing some of his come to spill onto his stomach.

The blond watched her get up and head towards relieving area. She grabbed the hand towel off from the rack and soaked it with warm water. Natasha headed back to the bed and began to clean him up, and afterwards cleaned herself up, once she was done, the dirty rag was thrown onto the floor as she climbed back onto the bed. The red head nuzzled against his chest and stroked his chest, as his breathing calmed down.

“How are you feeling?”

Steve looked at her. “Better, I feel the pollen starting to leave my body.” He blushed. “I’m sorry for making you do this.”

“Don’t be,” she smiled at him. “I wanted to help you out because I care for you Steve.” The blond blushed again.

“I know this isn’t what you had in mind.” Steve softly spoke up. “I know you probably wanted to have sex with me if I was a back to my normal self.”

“You’re an idiot Rogers.” Natasha shook her head. “I’m glad I got to have you this way, as Steve Rogers, the man who makes Captain America.”

He blushed, “R-really?”

“Of course, I love you for who you are Steve. And your good heart was just an added bonus.” She nuzzled against his chest. “Though I don’t mind having you for myself as your pre-serum self.”

Steve blushed again and smiled, knowing how lucky he was to have a woman who loved him, just the way he was. Of course a few months after they managed to find a cure and revert him back to his former glory. Steve gave Natasha his thanks in so many ways, that she couldn’t walk for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this fic almost didn’t get published.
> 
> All honesty, I didn’t know what the fuck I was expecting while I wrote this.


End file.
